I Watched You Change
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Hermione Granger is hiding something from her friends. Draco Malfoy happens to find out about her secret and uses it against her... This story is DISCONTINUED! This story will be deleted from the archive on March 1st.
1. Hermione's New Hobby

**Chapter 1 Hermione's New Hobby**

She slid her hand carefully down the front of her favorite book. Carefully she slid the book open once more and turned to a worn page marked by a deep green feather. Smiling she whispery began to read to herself. She sat in the library and she knew she would be quite undisturbed being it was a Saturday, it was warm and breezy out, and she sat in the most secluded part of the place. It was deep within the confines of the old library, hidden by dozens of bookcases, and to close to the restricted section that most people, for fear of Madam Pince's wrath stayed as far away as possible. Happily she turned the page and giggled at the words displayed across the page. She felt giddy when reading this book, and no matter how much her conscious said how horrible it was she read the book over and over again., the words never ceasing to amaze her. She felt bad sometimes knowing that what is printed here was not meant for someone her age to read or anyone for that matter. Actually she was quite sure that if she was caught she would surely get more than a few detentions. The book that she read was **_Dark Magic For Inquiring Minds._** She knew it was wrong but the spells within were captivating with their outcomes displayed in a picture near the incantation, and performance description. She was guilt ridden to admit but she found the dark arts thrilling. Suddenly something beeped within her bag, setting down the book she pulled out the muggle cell phone. Two months ago she had charmed three of these one for Harry, Ron, and herself just in case they needed each other. She was starting to regret doing so because it seemed every time she settled down she had to go off somewhere. Impatiently she texted back saying she'd be there, apparently they were in the common room and needed dire help. Sighing, she gently placed the feather to mark her page, closed the book, and slid it behind her copy of **_Hogwarts:_** **_a History_**, and regretfully left her safe haven to go back within the place where she had to keep her fascination with Dark Magic a secret. Closing the library doors she found herself once again wishing she had someone to confide her fascination in, someone who would not judge her but would understand. She knew that if she told Harry or Ron they would immediately try to ship her off to St. Mungos. Sighing again she turned the corner and ran smack dab into someone. She yelped and fell on her butt, the contents from her bag spilling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was..." She began until.

"Yes Granger you should be." Looking up to her great displeasure Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, his books as well as hers spilled all over the place. Glaring she gathered up her things and ran away without even a backward glance let alone a scathing remark. Scoffing he picked his things up as well, shoving them in his bag, until one book caught his eye. 'This isn't mine.' He thought. His eyes widened at the sudden realization. 'This is Grangers?!'

* * *

Hermione skidded to a halt in front of the dorm, and smoothing out her robes she muttered the password and slid inside. Harry and Ron were at their usual places near the fire and they were talking quite rapidly about something. She cleared her throat and their attention turned towards her.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron. She smiled.

"Sorry, I ran into Malfoy and my things spilled over the floor." They nodded. "So what was with the urgent call?"

"Well it's over now, we just caught two seventh years making out and with you being head girl and all." He shrugged. Her eyes glazed over.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Harry and Ron winced.

"Mione..." said Harry."

DON'T YOU MIONE ME HARRY, I DROP EVERYTHING I'M DOING AND COME RUNNING TO YOUR S.O.S CALL AND FIND NOTHING IS WRONG AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALL CALM ABOUT IT." Harry and Ron looked more than frightened.

"Well mione we thought..."

"DON'T YOU DARE RONALD WEASLEY. YOU THOUGHT. YOU THOUGHT. WELL THAT IS ENOUGH WITH THE FAKE DISTRESS CALLS," She held her left hand out, her eyes positively blazing. "Give me the cell phones."

"But mione..." protested Ron.

"NO BUTS RONALD, give me the cell phones now or I swear." With that they slowly handed them over. Still fuming she shoved them in her bag and walked to the girls dormitories and stormed upstairs. "To think I could be reading." She mumbled. Practically breaking her bed as she sat, she dug in her bag looking for her treasured book. She bit her lip when she didn't find it. Becoming more panicked she dumped all the contents on her bed and found instead of her copy of **_Dark Magic For Inquiring Minds_** was Draco Malfoy's copy of **_Advanced Potions_**. Her eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate. Draco Malfoy had her most treasured book. Draco Malfoy now knew her secret. Draco Malfoy would tear her apart. With that thought Hermione Granger burst into tears.

_**

* * *

Authoress Corner:**_

_**"Hermione is OOC." Yes I know this, you know why. For this story to happen she had to be changing, hence the title. I WATCHED YOU CHANGE. Okay, by the way. Disclaimor: Do not own Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. **_

_Person Of A Strange Origin or POASO signing off._


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2 The Letter**

He sat on the couch in the dormitories. On the table in front of him lay a book. Its white cover contrasted strangely with the black oak table. He was confused. More so than he had ever been. Though confused he was frustratingly intrigued.

'Who would of thought?'

Dark Magic For Inquiring Minds was not the book you'd think Ms. Know-It-All Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger to read. It was a Dark arts book hence the title. Draco being a realist had searched the book for any evidence that maybe she had also grabbed it by mistake. When searching he found stuck in between page 114 and 115 was an elaborate deep green feather the tip outlined in silver. He thought that of course it was a mix up on her behalf because the feather was way to slytheriny, well that is until he saw clear as day in the middle where the two halves of the feathers meet was the words written in practiced grace _Hermione Granger_.

He still couldn't understand why in the SEVEN BLOODY HELLS she read this stuff. IT WAS AGAINST THE CODE. Hence forth all Gryffindorks should leave the dark arts to the devastatingly cunning Slytherins. It was against her righteous principles. Against all she stood for. So why? There was one of two answers: 1. she had been taken over by Voldemort or 2. She was fascinated with the Bad Image, the utterly unrated version of that life and the addicting possibility she could get caught. Number 1 was impossible so Draco went with the strangest, most unthunk, totally hypocritical, yet totally turn on able explanation. Ms. Prissy Granger liked Danger.

He wondered what she was doing now, wondering when she would find the book missing from her precious bag. A smirk began to form on his face, his eyes sparkling. Quickly he acquired a quill and some parchment. Leisurely he dipped the quill in his Letter Hand Green Mist Ink and slowly began his letter to Granger.

* * *

Hermione chewed her nails nervously her eyes glued to the Great Halls heavy wooden doors. After her initial breakdown her logical brain kicked in and formed a plan, which she demanded her book back or else she'd curse him with every single Legal spell she knew, which was quite a lot.

"Hermione, at that rate you're going to have no nails left." She turned to look at Ginny who was smiling sympathetically. She was still mad at Harry and Ron for taking advantage of the cell phones and her talent. Sighing she laid her hand on her lap resisting the urge to lift them back up to her lips, though she of course couldn't resist the urge to look over at the doors once again resuming her hawk like watch for the tell tale sign of him. She was spitefully wishing he'd get his bloody blonde butt down here soon or else, when he showed magnificently through the door. Striding arrogantly through the room he sat at the head of the Slytherin table, with a swish of his hair he didn't even glance her way. Being ignored did nothing but MAKE HER SO FURIOUS. She fumed for awhile even during Dumbledore's speech and half through breakfast.

However when the morning post came she had no time to fume for a beautiful charcoal owl flew towards her, it ruffled it's feathers and landed gracefully in the seat which had been currently occupied by Neville who had wisely fell off the bench at that time. Delicately the owl lifted its beak. Slowly Hermione pulled the letter from its beak and stroked it gently, curiously eyeing the black envelope addressed with a flourish to her. The owl hooted, ruffled its feathers once more and took off in a flurry of movement. Hermione turned the black envelope over and saw a snake eating an **_M_** in a white seal. She broke the seal and pulled a silver letter from the envelope. She opened it gingerly and began to read.

_Dear Granger,_

_Yesterday while passing you in the hall, you managed to ram your Mudblood body against my Pureblood one. Thus scattering my things everywhere, unfortunately it also happened your scatterbrained self did not notice that you took my Advanced Potions. While you left, I'm assuming, a very valuable possession behind. I'm also assuming that you understand the predicament you're in. I can always buy a new Advanced Potions, and I'm sure this valuable possession of yours could be replaced but it would take quite some time. Now that I hope we're on the same page. Meet me in the compass hallway. Alone. In exchange for your very Valuable Property I acquire your assistance. Remember Granger. Alone, Compass Hallway, midnight, oh and DO NOT tell anyone of our little get together. If you do than you might find your precious property destroyed, AND in your next potion._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione's eye twitched and she thought she might as well hex the little anyway.

* * *

**Authoress Corner:**

**"Draco is OOC." I realized this too, but that is reasonable. He has to be OOC. But that might change a little. (Zips mouth closed) By the way no more disclaimers. Want to see a disclaimer go to chapter 1.**

**Person Of A Strange Origin or POASO signing off.**


	3. Draco's Terms

**Chapter 3 Draco's Terms**

Hermione looked at the clock on the Gryffindor's fireplace mantle. It read 11:39. She was pissed beyond belief.

'That little , how dare he order me around, after all he kidnapped my book. I could get him in trouble.' Hermione of course didn't believe that at all. The truth was she could get in trouble for carrying a book like that around. She glared at the clock, wishing to blow it up. 11:42. Time seemed to go extra slow right now. Sighing she stood up, and walked up the boys dormitories.

* * *

Draco smirked as he slowly walked down the stone steps. His little plan was put into action. Granger's book was in his hand and as a precaution his wand in his pocket. Reaching the bottom, he turned left. He looked around and knew he was close. He knew Granger, being Granger, would never back down from the challenge he issued. He chuckled. During breakfast he had a clear view of her face when she read his letter, and he got pure unadulterated bliss at the unbelievably pissed off look. He chuckled again and turned right, veering left again at the next fork in the halls.

Stopping, his smirk widened. He had reached his destination. The compass hallway. It was pretty graciously sized and veered off in four directions, as you probably guessed one facing east, west, south, and north. Each direction was represented by a house and a landscape. Hufflepuff was east represented by the great lake. Ravenclaw was west represented by the quidditch pitch (As strange as that was). Gryffindor was north represented by the Care of magical creatures' pen, and Slytherin was south represented by the Forbidden forest. You're probably wondering how he knew that. Well Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Sadly Hermione Granger was Head Girl. So far they had, had no Head duties together, but Draco knew it was only a matter of time. After all Christmas was coming up, meaning the Christmas Ball would need to be planned. Draco looked down at his watch.

'11:59, if she's late...' Suddenly he heard a rustle. He looked up to see Granger coming down the North hall way. He smirked at her but was disappointed when her features didn't change. She reached him but carefully kept her distance from him. He studied her. She had her wand tucked behind her ear, her bag slung across her shoulders, and a silken cloak in her arms. She clutched the cloak as if it was her only life line. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she merely began to tap her foot.

* * *

Hermione would have glared at him, but she kept her facade not wanting him to see he had her by the strings. Not wanting to give him all the control. Suddenly he spoke.

"So... Granger. You're probably wondering why you are here." She raised an eyebrow at him. His smirk, if possible widened even more.

"You have something of mine Malfoy." was all she said. He just shrugged. If he was more observant he would have noticed her eye twitch.

"It seems I do," He nodded as if to reassure himself. "You see Granger I need your help." He looked up at her then his eyes bright.

"Yes." she ground out, at the brink of letting her facade slip.

"Potions is a very complicated subject Granger, especially since soon we'll be learning how to make the Seven Deadly Sins brew. In exchange for your book you'll tutor me and be my partner, also you'll stick up for me when potty and weasel insult me, and of course do absolutely nothing when I insult them." She looked at him then and to his utter surprise she laughed. She laughed hard. When she calmed down enough she looked at him and noticed he was glaring at her. "And what pray tell is so funny." She blinked at him for a few seconds.

"YOU expect me to do that just to get my book back. Malfoy I think you lost your mind."

"Au contraire Granger, you will or I go to Dumbledore and show him this lovely book and tell him YOU were reading it." She gasped.

"You wouldn't!" He smirked.

"Yes Granger. Oh yes I would." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"FINE." she said scowling. He chuckled.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now my first tutoring session shall be tomorrow after dinner. In the old classroom in the west wing. Do you know of it?" Still scowling she nodded. "Good. Since we'll probably begin learning The Seven Deadly Sins brew tomorrow, and I won't be listening you can debrief me on it." She glared haughtily at him. Her eyes flashing but she nodded.

"Can I have my book back now?" she asked.

"Of course not. It's blackmail." Her eyes flashed again and with suppressed fury she turned around. "Oh and Granger don't forget to pay attention in your classes today." She turned her head to him a cold expression on her face. With a flick of her wrist she pulled the cloak over herself, and to his astonishment she disappeared from view.

* * *

The next day throughout her lessons she made sure to pay close attention and write clean, clear, and perfect notes. She was still fuming. She wished she could kill him that way her problem would be solved and she doubted only a few would miss him and many would rejoice and praise her name for killing him. As she replayed very gory, bloody scenarios of her killing him and torturing him with some of her favorite dark arts spells her face turned dreamy and her eyes glazed over and she began to look insane.

"Hermione?" she snapped out of her fantasy to see Harry and Ron sitting across from her. She schooled her expression and in a clipped tone she spoke.

"Yes." They flinched visibly.

"Hermione," said Harry his voice pleading. "Please forgive us, we didn't mean to take advantage of you?"

"Yeah." agreed Ron looking pleadingly at her as well. She sighed her eyes softening and smiled.

"I forgive you." Their expressions immediately changed, and they begin to tell her everything that happened when she was mad at them, after a few seconds she pretended to listen. Thinking about how horrible the study session was going to be, especially since dinner would be over soon. She hoped she could get over this. She also hoped she wouldn't go killing Malfoy, no matter how tempting, she'd still get sent to Azkaban.

Sighing she watched as the dinner plates cleared.

"Hermione are you coming?" she looked to see Ron and Harry standing already. She sighed.

"No, I have to go to the library; I need a book on the seven deadly sins brew." They nodded, and with that left. After a few seconds of just sitting there, she stood up and left the Great Hall traveling down the west corridor to go meet her doom.

* * *

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**AN UPDATE FOR YOU!! YEAH!!! I AM BACK, YES!!!**_

_**"Are there any other characters?" Of course there are, this is only chapter 3, by the way for all you Pansy Parkinson lovers out there, I suggest you don't read this, because I HATE PANSY. Except when she's paired with Ron, in a goody goody fic, cause then Gryffindor ness rubs off on her so yeah. Other wise I'm going to be exceptionally cruel to Pansy sooner or later. Tell me what you though please? Signing off POASO.**_


	4. First Tutoring Session

**Chapter 4 First Tutoring Session**

Hermione Granger looked at the old classroom. It was dusty and looked as though it hadn't been used for years. Some of the desks were broken. They were dirty and had caked on stuff from potions and spells gone wrong. Sighing she realized this wasn't the best environment for tutoring. She pulled her wand from her pocket.

She waved it and a stereo appeared. The music beginning to pore from it.

**_You can buy me diamonds, you can by me pearls, take me on a cruise around the world. (Baby ya know I'm worth it)_**

Pointing at the classroom she twirled the tip in a circle and gave a flick.

"Menorium cleanora." She said and she watched as the dust vanished and the grime from the potions and spells disappeared as well. She smiled and pointed it at the desks. "Repairo." They fixed themselves. She walked over to the window and pulled the sheet away. Sunlight spilled into the room. She turned around. "Accio tutoring supplies." Quills, paper, three books, and a squirrel in a cage appeared on the old teacher's desk. Slowly she walked over to the desk and lifted the name tag. "Professor Woodrill." She shrugged and through the piece of wood in the garbage.

Draco turned the corner into the hall. He stopped at the sound that hit his ears.

**_Dinner lit by candles, burn my bubble bath. tenderly to last and last (Baby ya know I'm worth it) _**

'What is that?' he quickened his pace and saw Granger. Her back was turned to him and she was in front of the teacher's desk and to his surprise the room was cleaned up.

**_Wanna please, wanna keep, wanna treat your woman right. Not just dough but a show that ya know she's worth your time _**

Granger flicked her wrist and the strange music changed.

**_Turn it inside out so I can see the part of you that's drifting over me. And when I wake your never there, and when I sleep you're everywhere, you're everywhere_**

She sighed and flicked her wrist again, and once more the music changed.

**_You're a song written by the hands of god. Don't get me wrong cause this might sound to you a bit odd. But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding and right underneath your clothes is where I find them_**

She moved over to the chalkboard and waved her wand and something began to write itself. While she wrote the song continued.

**_Underneath your clothes there's an endless story. There's the man I chose, there's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey_**

He coughed loudly and she turned around. Suddenly the music stopped and he watched as the music box thingy disappeared.

"How long have you been there?" she asked coldly. He shrugged. She glowered but turned around. Another wave of her wand and the chalk laid back down on the holder.

"What was that?" he asked. She looked at him confused.

"What was what?" He glared.

"The music box thing." he said irritated.

"Oh." she whispered. "Um a stereo, a muggle device to listen to music." He nodded and walked over to a seat. He set his bag on the desk. He looked up at her and noticed she was looking at the window. She was chewing her bottom lip and her hands were slowly putting up her hair.

"Do you listen to such sappy music all the time?" She jumped and looked at him.

"Well no." was all she answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" She looked at him and flicked her wand once more. The stereo appeared.

"Depends. What do you like _Mal-foy_?" He glared at her for twisting his name.

"I like the dark arts _Gran-ger_." She scowled at him and flicked her wrist at the stereo harshly. He jumped at the sound spewing from the stereo thing.

**_Get up come on get down with the sickness, get up come on get down with the sickness, get up come on get down with the sickness, open up your hate and let it flow into me_**

He looked at her a shocked expression upon his face.

**_Get up come on get down with the sickness, ya mother get up come on get down with the sickness, ya get up come on get down with the sickness, madness is the gift that has been given to me_**

Suddenly the noise stopped and he saw the smirk that could rival his own on her face.

"Sooo… _Mal-foy_ is that dark enough for ya?" He merely glared as she laughed. Once her mirth resided she grabbed some paper, a quill, one of the books and charmed the chalk board to follow her. She calmly sat beside him. He just watched her. Inwardly amazed. He never knew this side of her. First he found out she was reading dark magic books and now she was listening to this hard-core music. It was strangely pleasant. "Malfoy did you hear me?" she said waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"No." she sighed.

"Read the chalkboard." He looked over at the board.

**Greed**

**Gluttony**

**Lust**

**Sloth**

**Pride **

**Envy**

**Wrath**

He looked at her, obviously confused. Though she wasn't paying attention to him. She was skimming the pages of a book.

"Aha!" She looked at him and seeing his confused expression she explained. "On the board all the Seven Deadly sins are written. To fully understand the brew, you must know the seven deadly sins by heart."

"What does the brew do and how is it made?"

"It's amazing really. You see every person in the whole world is affected with a deadly sin; some actually have more than one. The brew is made to see what sin you're effected with. By seeing which sin you're effected with you can help change your life to get rid of it. Though some are difficult. Like pride and wrath. Pride is with everyone from scoring in quidditch, to get all outstandings," He realized something in her eyes had dulled for an instant but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "It's one of the most common sins. Though some have a healthy level of Pride, others don't," He saw her glance at him briefly.

'What's that suppose to mean?' he asked himself.

"Though wrath is probably one of the most dangerous sin there is, after all you can be blinded by wrath," she continued. "As you can see the brew is real useful. Though it does have side effects. Like you can be infected with one of the sins to a dangerous level."

"What do you mean?" he asked noticing her grave tone. "Well if it's not properly brewed you could suffer such an extreme level of Greed or any of the other sins, that you go insane." His eyes were wide and right now he was more than grateful that he had such a dedicated student as his partner. At that he smirked.

'I'm so cunning.' He looked over at her to see her stand up and walk over to the window. He watched her do something he never thought she'd do. She pulled the sheet over the window and turned to him. Something in her eyes startled him. It was dark and mysterious as if something inside of her was dying to get out. It was gone in seconds and she quickly was back over here immersed in the book. A swish of her wand and instructions appeared on the board.

"That's how to make the brew and the ingredients we'll need." He found for someone being forced to do this, she seemed more willing than before, and he admitted she wasn't annoying to work with. Like he thought she would of been.

**_Authoress Corner:_**

**_"Seven Deadly Sins Brew?" I have a really special idea for this potion. (Shhhh) _**

**_Menorium Cleanora (Mega Clean) I made it up. However Repairo belongs to J.K. Rowling. By the way disclaimers are in order:_**

**_Woman's worth belongs to Alicia Keys-_**

**_Everywhere belongs to Michelle Branch-_**

**_Underneath your clothes belongs to Shakira- _**

**_Down with the sickness belongs to Disturbed. There done with disclaimers. _**

**_POASO out._**


	5. To Changed Arrangements

**Chapter 5: To Changed Arrangements**

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. She was starting to rethink her decision to never sleep in her Head Girl Dormitories. After all that happened these past few days, her excuses before seemed silly. Her first day of tutoring Malfoy had gone way more smoothly than she had expected. She was use to having to explain things more than once, but she supposed she had just assumed he'd be just like Harry or Ron when it came to homework.

'But then if that was the situation than he wouldn't have made Head Boy.' She closed her eyes. Yes she supposed that tomorrow she would begin to sleep in her Head Dormitories. Opening her eyes she slowly walked up to her other sleeping arrangements. As she crawled into bed she promised herself she'd go down and arrange her new room.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, she took a shower, got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She went downstairs to wait for Harry and Ron; guiltily she wished she still had her book. She waited for around a half an hour before the boys came down and together they went to breakfast.

"Hermione do you think you could explain the seven deadly sins brew?" asked Ron stopping in a hall. They had been so close to the Great Hall.

Draco walked down the corridors to the Great Hall. He was bored. He was in one of his side-tracked moods. Nothing caught his interest so far. He even caught some gossip about Potter and Weasel being together, but strangely lost interest when it included Granger being their lover. Sighing he was about to turn the corner until.

"Hermione do you think you could explain the seven deadly sins brew?"

"I don't know Ron." She answered uncertainly. He peeked around the corner to Potty, Weasel, and Granger standing there in the hall all alone. He had a perfect view of there faces.

"Come on 'Mione, me and Harry didn't understand any of it and with you being so good at that we thought you'd help." He watched that dull look in her eyes appear and as she explained he saw it stay. When she finished he noticed that it disappeared.

'That's not normal.' was his thought.

"Thanks so much Hermione." said Potter and they began to walk again. Of course he couldn't resist and since she was with them, he slid into view. Immediately potty and weasel's faces grew annoyed and defensive. He smirked at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't potty and his lover and look it's Granger. Don't you think it rude weasel after all potty probably doesn't want her tagging along, after all he would rather be alone with you?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Said Harry teeth clenched.

"Yeah ferret go jump off..."

"Enough Ron." Surprised everyone turned to her, even Draco who wasn't _really _expecting her to stand up for him without a fight.

"But...but…"

"No Ron. Come on guys, with your luck you'll get a detention." Before they could say anything she walked calmly passed him sending him a look as she did. A few seconds later Harry, and Ron followed giving Draco a dirty look as they passed as well. Draco smirked at them.

'This is turning out real nicely.' With that thought he followed.

* * *

Breakfast would have gone great but... Hermione had to listen to Harry and Ron bicker and complain about Malfoy, what's even worse that when she said it was just Malfoy being Malfoy, they gained up on her and asked why she had to stop the insults to him. They were at the entrance right now.

"Hermione." Ron complained. "Why'd ya stop meee?" Her eye twitched.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"I could have been on a roll." said Ron.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." She muttered. Their mouths dropped, their eyes widened.

They heard snickering and turned to see Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle making the atrocious sound.

"Wow I never thought the mudblood had such a vocabulary thinking those _dirty _words were for other people, but I suppose someone with _dirty _blood should be entitled to _dirty _words." All but Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione laughed. Hermione glared and pulled out her wand. They immediately stopped laughing.

Draco watched her, that dark and mysterious look in her eyes again.

"Go ahead," she said her voice dangerously low. "Stay where you are, I dare you." When she finished everyone scrammed, except for him and Parkinson.

"Why should I listen to a filthy little mudblood like you?" Hissed Parkinson. Draco looked at her like she was an idiot. Potter and Weasley reared back for an insult but... He saw Granger's eyes flash dangerously. She pointed her wand at Pansy.

"Deporium Genaro." Draco's eyes widened as he watched Pansy's clothes disappear, her breast's get smaller, she grew a penis and her hair get chopped off. She screamed and scrambled around for a second until everyone noticed it was all an illusion. She looked over at Granger wide eyed. Granger looked scary. Her eyes dark, and narrowed, a smirk upon her face, some of her hair falling in the way. "What's the matter Parkinson? Seeing things?" With that she turned around and walked away. Leaving Potter and Weasley in terrified awe, everyone else scared, but not Draco though. No she left Draco aroused.

Hermione was in front of the portrait. She was panting. Her eyes wide.

"What happened to me?" She whispered. She shook her head and gave the password to the Gargoyle. The door swung open and she turned left towards her portrait. She pulled it open. (So far it didn't have a password) When inside she looked at the room in surprise. It was in blinding red and gold decor. Strangely disgusted, she pulled out her wand. Swishing it her stereo appeared again.

_**~Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor~**_

She pulled up her sleeves and closed her eyes. Envisioning the colors she could use. She felt a dark swirl enter her mind, twirling, pulling visions from her favorite dark magic book.

Draco gave the password to the Head's common room and to his surprise; Granger was in her room, the stereo blasting.

_**~Beaten what for, Can't take much more here we go here we go here we go now~**_

She pointed her wand around the room and to his surprise the blinding Gryffindor colors changed. The drapes turned black, the carpet a deep blue. The desk and other wooden objects once an oak were now a cherry red.

_**~One nothing wrong with me. Two nothing wrong with me. Three nothing wrong with me. Four nothing wrong with me~**_

The canopy bed's drapes turned into a see through green and the bed held deep green silken sheets and blankets. The pillows were an assortment of greens and silvers, with a touch of black.

_**~One something's got to give, Two something's got to give, three something's got to give now~**_

Amazed he saw her flick her wrist and posters showed up on her walls. All had some logo on it. Evanescence, Disturbed, System Of A Down, Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance, and so many others. She sighed and turned around.

To her surprise Malfoy was in her door, mouth agape, eyes slightly wide.

"What?" She said annoyed. The music had again stopped.

"Granger, why isn't this a change." She just glared, and turned away from him. "Why have I never heard of this side of you? You'd think there would be rumors." He asked awe in his voice. She looked at the floor.

"Harry and Ron don't even know I listen to this music." He blinked surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well um..." but he couldn't finish. He watched her turn to him. She cleared her throat.

"So, when's the next tutoring session?"

"How about now?" He answered, his eyebrow raised at her change of subject.

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**Here's Chapter 5. I have 4 more chapters to post. I'll probably post them today or soon. (shrugs) I don't know. As I said before this fanfiction has lost my attention so, unfortunately, I could care almost nothing for it.**_

_**"Deporium Genaro" Is my spell. Supposedly it's Latin, but it's not I made it up. (Shrugs) **_

_**Disclaimer**__** is in order. Let the bodies hit the floor belongs to Drowning Pool.**_

_**Person Of A Strange Origin (Man my names long, here's this) Or POASO (Much better) signing off.**_


	6. A Deal

**__****AN - January 10th, 2013: This story is officially DISCONTINUED! If you'd like to save this story, please feel free. If you're interested in the other chapters I've written, please PM me and I'll find a way to get the other chapters to you.**

**Chapter 6 A Deal**

Draco watched her. Granger was currently sitting across from him. They were sitting in the head's common room at a table in the left corner. He was suppose to be studying and asking questions if need be. Because right now she was tutoring him but right now he needed no help, because sadly he couldn't study. Too many questions were swirling within his mind.

_Why'd she do that to Pansy? Why didn't her supposedly best friends know about the surprising music she listened to? Why did she change her room to look so dark and death eater friendly? Why __**exactly **__was she reading dark magic books? And __**why **__would she use a dark magic spell against Pansy if she didn't want anyone knowing she read those books?_ Alright so maybe the spell had been tweaked and lucky for Pansy it had been. _Deporium Genaro_. It was suppose to be _Deporium Apgenda_. In Latin it meant Deport Gender. The spell switched genders. Permanently. So the spell wasn't heavy duty dark magic, it was still a spell in and only in dark magic books. She was biting her lip, completely and utterly focused on her book. She turned the page unnoticing his intense gaze. He didn't understand. Draco was having the strangest feelings, and he came up with the most disturbing thoughts.

She was pretty.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to think her pretty, but he did. Something was missing though. He couldn't quite put a name to it, but something was definitely missing. It was like if she looked different in some way or acted different in some way she would be _beautiful_. He thought this but couldn't place what. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She looked up at him, wondering at the sudden sound.

"Something puzzling you?" She asked. Slowly he nodded. "Go ahead and ask." Sighing again, he turned his page.

"It's nothing you could help me with Granger." She furrowed her brow.

"I can try can't I?" He looked up at her.

"Well no." He answered hoping to deter her.

"Please tell me, I want to make you feel better." She said her eyes pleading. His eyes widened a fraction. He didn't know why but he felt himself become slightly aroused.

'What is wrong with me?'

"Why do you care?" he asked weakly.

* * *

"Why do you care?" He asked, he sounded so weak. Hermione thought it because he was not use to being asked to help. Though really it was for a _completely_ different reason.

"I want to help, I know it makes no sense," Her eyes were warm. "But I really want to help." She stood then coming around the table to kneel in front of him. He had pulled out his chair and turned it as if though to leave but now he couldn't. He was breathing heavy. She noticed and laid a hand tentatively on his forehead. "You're so warm." She murmured. Their eyes locked.

Hermione noticed his eyes were considerably darker than before. When they locked eyes, she felt her heart beat speed up. On a whim she slid her hand down to caress his cheek. She watched him close his eyes. She made room for him when she felt him try to slide down to kneel with her. He opened his eyes and she saw how heated they looked. They leaned closer; lips an inch apart. All of a sudden Hermione's watch went off. The loud beeping shattered the trance they were in and they jumped apart. Hermione quickly looked at her watch, and then looked up at him. He was gathering his things, his back to her.

"Um... It ah… Is… Well, it umm."

"Just bloody say it!" He hissed. Her eyes flashed.

He watched as her eyes glowed that dark look again.

"Fine," She started throwing her stuff back in her bag, eyes still flashing like lightning. "Class starts in ten minutes." She said in that dangerous voice. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Despite that, Draco found him harder than even before she touched him.

* * *

Hermione fumed for the rest of her classes, only paying half attention. She did notice though every time Malfoy came in or left, or answered a question.

Harry and Ron wisely said nothing about her anger. Though they noticed the dark and mysterious look she had. They noticed it was also the same look that was on her face when she put an illusion on Parkinson. Harry noticed that the look darkened whenever Malfoy spoke or whenever she saw him. He wondered why.

* * *

Draco wasn't stupid he saw the look on Granger's face. He knew that the look was directed at him, knowing that information, he was still aroused. WHY you ask. HE HAD NO IDEA WHY. Maybe it was because she looked so _dangerous_. Like she could snap at any second. That's when he realized it. She had snapped at Pansy this morning. She had been perfectly dangerous. If she was more sadistic, she would have done worse. Then he also realized that something in her was changing.

_Reading dark magic books. Listening to dark music. Casting a tweaked dark spell. Giving a dark look to the room she slept in. Also that arousingly dangerous look in her eye. 'Not normal.'_ Coming to a decision, at the end of class he walked and stood in front of her. Immediately he watched Potter and Weasley tense. He kept his eyes on her. She was looking at him coldly.

"Granger I need to talk to you."

"Too bad _Mal-foy_. I have no need to talk to you." Everyone looked at her in shock. They had never heard her speak so coldly to anyone before. He took a deep breath.

"Yes you do. I have something that might interest you Granger. Something to do with a deep green feather with a silver tip." Her eyes darkened and narrowed to slits.

"Where to?" She practically growled.

"This way." he turned but...

"Hermione you can't possibly be thinking of going anywhere with him?" Asked Ron.

"It might be important Ron."

"But 'Mione it's dangerous!" She suddenly whirled around, her eyes glowing like fire.

"So you're saying I can't handle myself?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Of course not, it's just he's a sneaky Slytherin git you could..."

"ENOUGH!" Everyone in the vicinity jumped, eyes like saucers. "I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF SAVING MYSELF, IF THE SITUATION CALLED FOR IT. THE REASON TO WHICH I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED COULD BE IMPORTANT AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE HELD BACK BECAUSE OF YOUR PETTY CONCERNS. AM I UNDERSTOOD RONALD!" She screamed. Ron gulped and nodded quickly. "Good." She turned around and with a flurry of robes sped off with Draco at her heels. When the others were well behind them she stopped and tried to calm her breathing.

"Wow, Granger I never..."

"I don't need this from you!" She snapped.

"I was just going to say I'm proud of you." She looked at him warily. "Ooookay to the point. There have been a few things that have come to my attention, which I see fit to divulge in. One of them being the change in you."

"You make me sound like a piece of candy." She said scowling.

"You could be." He said shrugging. She glared.

"Very funny _Mal-foy_."

"I'm not kidding _Gran-ger_." She rolled her eyes.

"What changes?" She asked. He smirked.

"Come now Granger you don't think I haven't noticed. Changing your room's colors from Gryffindor pride to Voldemort mistress," She made an indignant noise. "Reading a dark magic book, performing a dark magic spell."

"Hey it was..."

"Yes it was tweaked but still a dark magic spell." He said cutting her off. "And you can't forget that colorful music you're listening to." He said counting off her _changes _on his hand.

"But...Well...I ummm." His smirk widened.

"No comment?" He asked smartly. "Any way, I can help." She looked up at him. Surprise clearly written on her face.

"Help? With what?" _**Hook-Line-and sinker.**_

"Since you're changing and you have to admit it. I can help with them."

"But I..."

"Now, now Granger. I want to and you know that..." He put out his hand. "I _can_ help you there." She bit her lip and shook his hand.

'I'm making a deal with the devil.'

_**Authoress corner:**_

This is chapter 6, I have about 3 more chapters to add. I might add another one again today but it depends on if I want to edit them. (it takes me awhile to edit)

_**"I can help you there." Yes people I know this was a line from Sorcerer's Stone but I couldn't resist using it. **_

_**Disclaimer**__** to the line "I can help you there." It belongs to the first Harry Potter movie. NOT MINE.  
**_

_**AN - January 10th, 2013: This story is officially DISCONTINUED! If you'd like to save this story, please feel free. If you're interested in the other chapters I've written, please PM me and I'll find a way to get the other chapters to you.  
**_


	7. DISCONTINUED - A NOTE TO MY READERS

Dear Readers,

You're probably sick of me posting Author Notes as a new chapter, huh? Well, it's necessary, I promise, this time. I Watched You Change is officially DISCONTINUED. Fully. No exceptions. In a couple of weeks, I'll be removing this story from the archive at . If you'd like to save a copy, please feel free to do so. I'll be posting the last chapters I had written within the next couple of days. I'm sorry. The spark for this story is completely gone. I haven't had the urge to write anything for this story in over five years. Once again, I'm sorry.

With Love and Regret,

Person Of A Strange Origin


	8. Draco's Help

**Chapter 7 Draco's **_**Help**_

Hermione licked her very dry lips, watching the door like a hawk. It had been a very tense few days. After Draco had offered his help he had immediately spirited her to their common room. He had taken her measurements murmuring nonsense under his breath the whole time. He had then shooed her out of the common room and said to come back no later than 9:00 every night. She had complained but he had merely shrugged and said if she wanted his help she'd have to do as he said. Of course she had no intentions of doing everything he said. If what he said were unreasonable that is. She sighed.

He had told her earlier today that he was ready. She was to come by their common room at 8:15 p.m. so they could get started. Get started with what she didn't know, and to be quite honest, Hermione was far beyond nervous. The only time she had seen Draco the past few days had been during meals and classes. Other than that he was never around. She was beginning to wonder if he ever wanted help on the Seven Deadly Sins potion, which they were to begun brewing _the day after tomorrow_. And they had barely gone over it yet. She sighed yet again but perked up when his door opened. He strode arrogantly towards her and she narrowed her eyes at him. His arrogance had always pissed her off. Her eyes widened when to her surprise she noticed a fairly large bag floating behind him.

"What's that for?" She asked, pointing to the bag. He smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him once more. 'Again the arrogance brings on the smirk.' she thought.

"Why it's the supplies Granger." Her eyes widened.

"We can't possibly need everything in that bag?! It's as big as a Hippogriff." She said exasperated. He nodded and sat down on the chair opposite her, the bag dropping gracefully at his side.

"Yes we will. I have a very important question for you. Black or green?" She glared at him.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Green it is." He answered cheerfully. Her glare darkened at being ignored. He, of course, didn't notice because he was too busy ushering things out of the bag, sorting clothes into certain piles, make-up and jewelry going where it matched. (by magic of course).

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. All of this was supplies? She didn't understand and that was something she rarely said. Heck that was something she never said.

"W...what?" She asked looking quite frightened. He looked up at her.

"Stand up Granger." He ordered. She glared at him completely forgetting her fear at being ordered around.

"Why?" She snapped. He sighed and stood.

"It's not an unreasonable request Granger. I'm merely going to change your outfit." Immediately he knew he should have rephrased that when the look she gave him was murderous.

"Pervert!" She hissed. He groaned.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'll be doing it by magic so I won't see you naked okay. It'll just flash and change into the clothes of my choice." Again he realized he should have rephrased it for she was still smoldering.

"Oh yeah. And what happens when your perverted self decides the clothes I should wear are completely slutty?" He sneered at her causing her eyes to narrow to slits.

"I have more class than that. After all you are to be hanging around me and I wouldn't want them to think I hang around sluts."

"Too late." She spitted venomously. "You should have thought of that before you began to hang around Pansy." His eyes widened. Hers did as well and she snapped her mouth shut, disbelieving what she had just said. "I...I..." Suddenly he smirked as she blushed a pink color.

"Well, well, well, Granger, at least I won't have to worry about you against the other Slytherins. You have such a quick witted mouth." He drawled.

"Shut it ferret!" She growled, still blushing and having gotten redder.

"See what I mean?"

"Can we get on with something else?" He sighed and mumbled something on the lines of 'Ruining his fun'.

"Can you stand then?" She sighed but stood anyway. "Close your eyes." He again ordered. She did but albeit warily. She felt the difference of clothes immediately and resisted the urge to open her eyes. Suddenly something he said finally penetrated her mind.

"What did you mean about me hanging out with you?"

"Well Granger starting the day after tomorrow you're going to be my potions partner and sitting with the Slytherins."

"What!" She said through clenched teeth managing to still keep her eyes closed.

"Granger you want my help, right?" Unwillingly she nodded. "Well it might be a lot to ask but you're going to have to trust my guidance on this one, now won't you?" Again a hesitant nod. "Good." She heard him murmur. She heard him say a spell and felt a whoosh and knew her hair was probably different. Off handily she realized she felt taller and had a feeling she was wearing high heels. Again she felt something but this time it was a piece of very cold metal around her neck and wrists. She felt a gush of wind and then Draco's hands on her shoulders slowly turning her around. "Open your eyes." He whispered. When she did, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was standing in front of a full length mirror. Draco behind her, his hands having glided to her waist. Her hair was framing her face with gentle curls and it looked like a chestnut brown instead of its usual hazel. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and mascara and held silver eye shadow. Her skin was the same color except with silver glitter here and there. Her lips had a clear lip-gloss and shined as she smiled. She had a silver blouse on. It was modest but hugged her curves. The deep green skirt was a little longer than her knees and showed off her creamy legs. As she had thought so, she was wearing black heels to compliment the outfit. Along with black and deep green bracelets. Her necklace was what surprised her the most. It was a silver choker in the shape of a snake, it curled around her neck and its blood red eyes contrasted nicely with the white of her neck. All in all she was in awe.

"Wow." She whispered.

'Wow indeed.' He thought. He smirked at her response strangely happy that she liked it. In fact he liked it very much as well. It fit her perfectly. Even though it was Slytherin it fit her perfectly.

'Unlike red and gold.' He thought roughly.

The slightly tight fit clothing accentuated her hidden curves and the contrast of light and dark make-up brought out her chocolate eyes. She looked at him in the mirror and he just smirked.

Hermione realized it wasn't a smug smirk, but a strange appreciative smirk.

Stupidly Draco wondered why they seemed to look so good together. He pulled away from her and turned around. A frown upon his face.

'Impossible.' She was beautiful to him now he realized and numbly he knew this was just the beginning.

"Draco?" She said tentatively. He didn't miss the jolt of pleasure up his spine when she said his name. Not his last but his first.

"Say it again." He murmured slowly turning to her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Say what?" She asked. He pulled her close to him and she gasped. He laid his forehead on hers.

"My name." He whispered. She blushed prettily.

"Draco." She breathed. He groaned softly and grazed his lips against her cheek. He looked at her his eyes as heated as they had been before. He leaned closer. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. They jumped apart.

"Hermione you there?" Yelled Harry. Draco scowled.

'Of course.' He thought heatedly. 'Saint Potter.'

"Yes…H...Harry." She stuttered. She turned to Draco who merely raised his wand. All their supplies disappeared and she watched as she changed back to normal, the mirror disappearing after she noticed she looked normal. She walked quickly to the door and opened it. Ron and Harry poured into the room. Hermione shut the door and noticed Ron and Harry staring at something. Coming around them she saw Draco had taken a seat in a chair and was glaring viciously at both of the other boys. She blinked surprised and walked and sat down on the couch. "What's up boys?" Though she got no response because they were still staring at Draco whose glare had gone from vicious to a -I could kill you with my bare teeth, rabid dog- look.

'What did we do?' Thought Harry and Ron. Hermione cleared her throat. Finally Harry and Ron looked at her, Draco still glaring though.

"What's up?"

"Oh right." Said Harry. Draco snorted.

"Eloquent aren't we Potter?" Harry glared but made no comment.

"We just wanted to ask if you were going to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow." Hermione opened her mouth to answer when...

"She can't Potter she's going with me." Hermione looked at him wide eyed. Ron and Harry looked livid.

"WHAT!" They yelled at the same time. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Again very eloquent." He sneered.

"Hermione would never go anywhere with you." Said Ron.

"Oh really." With that his gaze rested on Hermione as well as Ron and Harry's. She looked from Ron to Harry and back again and then settled her gaze on Malfoy who mouthed -Dark Magic for Inquiring minds- .

"Yes boys I am." She answered finally. Their reactions were as follows.

"WHAT! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU GO WITH THE BLOODY FERRET HERMIONE. HAS HE THREATENED YOU? WE COULD KICK HIS ASS. HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL."

"BELT UP!" She yelled having had enough. Reluctantly they did. She took a deep breath. "Alright. Now the reason is between D... Malfoy, Dumbledore, and myself. Okay?" She asked pleadingly. They nodded reluctantly. She sighed and smiled at them. Albeit tightly they noticed. Also noticing that Draco had resumed his -I could bite you with my bare teeth, rabid dog- look. "Alright guys I'm tired and I still have to study for potions tomorrow. Do you mind if well...?" They nodded understanding, and left not without a backward glance at Draco of course. Hermione noticed when the commons door shut Draco relaxed and adopted a comfortable look. She stood and glared at him. "What was that all about?" She hissed. "Me going with you to Hogsmeade and all. You did it just to make them angry didn't you?" He smiled lazily at her which caught her off guard. He stood.

"Well yes and no." He turned and began walking to his room. He opened the door when...

"Well what do you mean no?" He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You're a smart girl Hermione you tell ,e." and with that he walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**EDIT 1/13/2013 – I'm giving this to my readers despite the fact that I really don't like it very much anymore. I ask that you don't republish this anywhere else and don't post this as your own story. I hope you enjoy my terrible writing (laughs). **__**I had a heck of a time going over this as I had made a LOT of mistakes. I apologize if I didn't catch any errors.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Person Of A Strange Origin**_


	9. Hogsmeade, Unity, and Dating

**Chapter 8 Hogsmeade, Unity, and Dating**

Hermione glared heatedly out the window. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. She had been up all night sitting in the common room thinking about what Draco had said yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"What was that all about?" She hissed. "Me going with you to Hogsmeade and all. You did it just to make them angry didn't you?" He smiled lazily at her which caught her off guard. He stood.

"Well yes and no." He turned and began walking to his room. He opened the door when...

"Well what do you mean no?" He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You're a smart girl Hermione you tell Me." and with that he walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

_**End Flashback**_

Yes what Draco said, she _was_ a smart girl but she couldn't come up with any reason. She blushed remembering their previous moment before Harry and Ron knocked on the door. He had grazed his lips across her cheek and she knew if they hadn't been interrupted they probably would have kissed. Her blush deepened and guiltily she admitted she wanted to kiss him. It was against a lot of the things she believed in. But of course she had been going against her beliefs a lot lately. She smiled dreamily. Yes and so far most of the things she had been doing were quite... pleasant shall she say. A rocky start with Draco but everything had been turning out nicely. She hoped Harry and Ron weren't angry or jealous. Suddenly that little light bulb in her head shined for Hermione. 'Draco did it because he was jealous!' Immediately she squashed the idea because it was highly improbable. He could never like her. No he probably did it to get under Harry and Ron's skin.

_**"Well yes and no." **_She bit her lip and decided to ignore the little light bulb in her head. It was obviously _wrong_. Sighing she stood and walked into her room, surprise etching onto her face when seeing a very familiar owl sitting on her bed. She walked over and took the letter from its' beak and scowled when her observation had been right. She would recognize Draco's handwriting anywhere.

_**Dear Granger**_

_**Yesterday I mentioned that we were going to Hogsmeade together and yes that hasn't changed. So I shall be waiting in our common room at 10:00. If you are not out there by 10:05 I will barge in and drag you from your room. I suggest you be ready because we will leave at 10:05 whether you**__**'**__**re dressed or not.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione's scowl darkened and she looked at her clock. 8:15. She crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground and walked to her bathroom preparing for another day. Yes this was yet another thing to add to her growing list of -Reasons Hell Follows Me-.

After showering, dressing, and grabbing her money, Hermione looked at the clock and realized it was 9:00. 'I should go out there to meet him.' She thought. She stood up and walked to the door; she grabbed the handle and stopped. She stared at the frame. 'He's making me go with him; he should have to wait and then come to get me.' With that thought she walked over and laid on her bed.

Draco sat impatiently in the Heads Common room. He glanced at the clock over the mantle. 10:03. He scowled. He warned her and this was what she took of his threat.

'I'm a Slytherin for bloody sake; she should know we carry out our threats.' He looked at the clock again. 10:04. His scowl darkened. He stood and walked to her door; he put his hand on the handle and glanced at the clock yet again. 10:04. He tapped his foot, still glaring at the door. She still has time. Tick, tick, tick. 10:05. With a sound like a growl he turned the handle and shoved the door open, and to his surprise Hermione laid on her bed, her hair splayed around her head. She slept. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to her bed. He looked down at her. 'She looks so innocent and peaceful.' He thought. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She stirred, he backed up and her eyes shot open, she sat up and blinked at him, her eyes still bleary.

"You're late." Was all he said. She looked at him and then the clock. 10:07.

"I fell asleep." She answered. He sighed grabbed her hand and yanked her from her bed, practically dragging her from the room. She followed silently, still shaking off her sleepiness. After awhile they boarded the carriages and waited to arrive.

Hermione stared at the Hogsmeade sign. Now that she was here she desperately didn't want to go in. She glanced over at Draco, who was looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. She bit her lip, not noticing his attention shift to them.

"I don't know Malfoy." She said uncertainly. Suddenly his eyes snapped up to look into hers, he strolled towards her and grabbed her wrist quite roughly. She yelped pulling on her hand.

"Now listen here Granger, yesterday I said that we were going to Hogsmeade together, and now we are going. Where is that bloody Gryffindor bravery."

"I think it's well misplaced Malfoy," She snapped. "After all the shock of us going to Hogsmeade will certainly permit our school, and don't you think other classmates will see us?" He shrugged.

"I care not, after all I am a Malfoy I do as I please..."

"Don't I know it." She mumbled, he ignored her continuing.

"If they can't handle my decisions they can just flounce themselves off a building."

"Oh well put Malfoy." She said sarcastically.

"I know." He grinned at her. She merely stared.

"Anyway the first place we should go is the three broomsticks, what do you think? And would you stop that infernal pulling?" He hissed, stopping and glaring at her. She stopped pulling. He resumed walking and had a very pleased look upon his face. "Three broomsticks, what do you think?" She stared wondering what the hell was with his mood swings.

They walked carelessly through the streets, Draco obviously ignoring all the flabbergasted stares they received. Hermione tried her best to ignore them but it was hard.

When they finally reached the three broomsticks, Draco let go of her hand and held the door open for her. Surprise lighting her features she walked in. After she was in he followed, resuming his hold on her wrist and pulled her towards a table. He motioned her to sit down, she did, but he didn't. He was looking at her strangely, she blushed at his intense gaze.

"I'll be back, would you like anything?" She stared at him wondering who the gentleman was and what did he do to the _**real**_ Draco Malfoy.

"Butterbeer." She said softly. He nodded and left towards the, for lack of a better word, bar. She sighed and laid her head on the table.

'What have I gotten myself into? And what in the world is his freaking problem?' Sighing once more she leaned up and to her surprise there was Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Hermione," Said Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm." She stuttered. 'What do I say, what do I say.' She panicked.

"J...just, relaxing." Hermione answered, inwardly patting herself on the back for her quick thinking. She hoped they left before Draco came along.

"Are you..."

"Can you move?" Asked a familiar voice.

'No such fucking luck.' She thought glumly. Ginny and Lavender turned to see Draco carrying two butterbeers. They gaped. Rolling his eyes, he budged them over and slid into the booth, sitting a little too close to her, while sliding her drink in front of her. Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender. They both having turned to them. Suddenly Draco put his arm behind her seat; she shot him a withered look, and glanced at the girl's incredulous faces.

"H…Hermione?"

"Ummm I'm just hanging out with him, inter-house unity you know." She said quickly, she didn't see Draco's evil -I have a plan- smirk.

"So...When did you and Malfoy become friends?" Asked Ginny looking at them uncertainly. "

Well…Gin..."

"Pft Please Ms. Weasley you think we're friends?" Hermione glared.

"Well I…"

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." He said cutting her off. Ginny and Lavender's mouth dropped to the floor, their eyes as wide as saucers. Hermione looked at Draco, furious.

"Well..." Began Lavender. "Isn't that interesting?" She suddenly turned and left. Hermione stood up.

"Wait Lavender... It's..."

"Why didn't you tell me 'Mione?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

'Fuck. Thanks Malfoy.'

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**I really don't have much to say except. Surprise and Hahahaha. Alright I'm done HAHA No really now I am. I love the way Draco acts in this one because he's so quickwitted. WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry about Hermione swearing, I know it's out of character but I thought it was appropriate in her situation, don't you POASO signing off.**_

_**EDIT 1/13/2013 – I actually kind of like this chapter and I made less mistakes which pleases me. The grammar is foul but I can't really fix it without re-writing the whole **__**thing and I'm not that dedicated (laughs). Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Two chapters left for me to post.**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Untitled

**Chapter 9**

Hermione's teeth were clenched the whole way back to Hogwarts. She absolutely refused to look at _Malfoy_ for fear of -Ripping him a new one- in public. As they walked through the halls she began to grind her teeth, they were walking too slow. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed his, she began to run and yank him down the hall. He seemed surprised but kept up with her. When they were at the Head's portrait, Hermione glared at the gargoyle.

"Key to paradise." She hissed, when the door opened Hermione shoved _Malfoy _in and slammed the door shut. She turned to look at him. He smiled lazily which just fueled her anger.

"I take it you're mad?" He asked smartly.

"What do you think?" She asked venomously. "What the FUCK were you thinking when you said that we were going out? HUH. WHAT THE FUCK? YOU ARE STUPID! HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN TO HARRY AND RON THAT WE'RE GOING OUT. DID YOU REALIZE YOU TOLD LAVENDER BROWN THAT STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF GOSSIP? KNOWING HER IT WILL BE THE NEW RUMOR FOR TOMORROW?!YOU STUPID GIT WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? YOU FOUL, EVIL, ARROGANT, IGNORANT, FIEND! YOU STUPID IMPUDENT JACKASS! YOU EGOTYSTICAL, IMMATURE, PATHETIC, ICKY, LITTLE BLONDE PRICK OF A MAN!" She stopped ranting her hair everywhere, her cheeks slightly red, she was panting heavily. He looked at her his eyes slightly wide, his mouth slightly parted. Suddenly he composed himself and gave her a tiny smirk. She felt the need to throttle him.

"Are you done?" She growled and before she knew it she had launched herself at him, not expecting that he was punched in the nose. He gasped and looked at her.

"What the hell Granger?"

"No I'm bloody well not done! What the hell were you thinking Malfoy? The idea of you and me going out is by far the worst you've fucking come up with." He glared at her, his nose still dripping blood.

"Scorgify," He muttered. "Episkey." With that the blood was gone and his nose was fixed. "Well Granger," He drawled. "You DO need anger management." She lifted her fist; at the sight of this he took a good ten feet away from her. He sighed and fixed his robes. "Well number one I just wanted to piss you off," Again a look of murder crossed her features. "And number two it will help with our little arrangement." She scowled.

"And how will us dating help?" She asked through clenched teeth. Again he sighed.

"Granger when I make you over, every boy will want a piece of you. If they think you're mine, figuratively speaking." He added at her outraged features. "Than they'll back off and I won't have to be killing someone for your time." She still glared.

"You have NO idea the war your words have caused _Malfoy._" She spat. He shrugged.

"Whatever it is, _we _can handle it." He smirked at her, the arrogance gone, it was a strange smirk, and it was sexy. It said -I have ulterior motives-. She shivered.

'I'm screwed.' She thought

**####**

She stared quite openly at him, dressed in way too tight black slacks, and a way too muscle showing off shirt, and his hair was too strikingly blonde and chin length, and his teeth were too white and his shoes were too black, and, and, and he was too SHINY! Distractingly so that when he had walked out of his bedroom, she had immediately been distracted.

"My dear Granger you realize you're ogling me like a piece of meat?" She blushed furiously and tried to look affronted but failed, so settled trying to read and ignore the SHINY person in the room. He sighed and walked over and sat down beside her on the couch. Her eyes strayed over to him and saw him staring. She turned to him, still trying to ignore his SHINYNESS and leveled him with one of her (As Harry and Ron so fondly called it) 'Apocalypse glares'

"WHAT are you staring at?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You know Granger you could use to loosen up a bit." She turned away from him mumbling. "What was that Granger couldn't hear you?" She turned to glare menacingly at him, strangely Malfoy faltered slightly.

"I will loosen up when Professor Snape shows up in a pink tutu in the great hall and starts singing 'I'm a little tea pot'." He laughed, and Hermione found herself thinking it sounded annoyingly pleasant. He smirked at her, a brightness lighting his silver eyes.

"I think if that happened everyone would die of the shock." She smiled pleasantly at him, which made his eyes brighten; little did she know he seemed to be basking in the glow of her smile, like a plant in the shine of the sun. Hermione returned her attention back to her book. Draco leaned forward curiosity settling in. 'What is she reading?'

"Granger what are you reading?" She looked up at him startled.

"N…nothing." She answered. Suddenly she flushed and put a black feather in between two pages, obviously her book mark. She closed the book and stood up, quickly she left the room, muttering her password quiet enough so he couldn't hear it, then going in and quickly shutting the door behind her. Draco shook his head, still wondering what the book was. When her door opened again he stood and for the first time took her attire in. She was wearing the school uniform and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Again he shook his head.

"You're seriously not going to wear that for classes today, are you?" She looked at him confusedly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He looked quite pained.

"Number one, you're hanging out with me, and number two, I forbid it." She glared at him.

"You have no say in what I wear or do, you jackass." It was his turn to glare.

"Yes I do, number one I'm the one _helping_ you remember." He said. "Number two we're supposedly going out and I won't have you looking like that, especially since we don't have to wear our uniforms. We're in seventh year, not first year. Oh and my favorite you have to do everything I say within reason, or else I march right up to Dumbledore and tell him what you do in your free time." Hermione's eyes narrowed. Her lips set in a thin line. Draco felt the magic in her crackle at the surface, it blazed around her. If he focused his own powers, he saw her power level went from white to red. 'Crap.'

"So _**Malfoy**_," She bit out harshly. "We're back to the whole black mail thing again." He didn't answer just watched as her power level flared about her. "How like you to always resort back to it when nothing's going your way." He looked to the floor.

"We have an agreement Hermione." She blanched at his soft tone. He looked like a lost and misguided puppy. She blinked rapidly, searching desperately for something, anything to say. He looked up at her. "I asked if you wanted my help and you said yes. I told you that you would need to trust me, no matter how hard it seems. Trust is the basic ingredient in any relationship." She looked around uncomfortably.

"What clothes did you have in mind?" He smiled.

She stared at the mirror.

"No way." She stated. Draco looked affronted over her shoulder.

"And why not?" He asked. She settled a glare over her shoulder at him.

"Because I look like a Slytherin's girlfriend." He blinked at her.

"Your point would be?" He asked. Looking exasperated she replied.

"Exactly what I said!" He sighed and tsked at her.

"Dearest Hermione, according to everyone you are a Slytherin's girlfriend," He smiled evilly. "_**Mine**_." She shuddered, finding a touch of possessiveness within his voice.

"I still think this is a stupid idea, I don't dress like this Draco." (_**A.N. **_Is it strange that neither of them realized how they are slipping out of their surname habit?) Again he sighed.

"That's the point with you looking like that no one will resist you. Granted it isn't as dramatic as yesterday's transformation, which I must say suited you a hell of a lot better that that prissy Gryffindor color. Admit it Hermione you were born to wear green and silver." With that comment she politely ignored him as if he didn't say anything. He huffed at her lack of remark. Looking down once more she sighed and flicked one of the slits on the skirt.

"Can't it go past the knees?" She asked. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand over his eyes. When he opened them she was scowling at him.

"Come on Hermione your robes will be over it. God forbid you ever let loose for once." Another glare was aimed his way.

"I told you before Draco I'll let loose when Snape shows up..."

"Yes Hermione in the hall wearing a pink tutu singing 'I'm a little tea pot'. Come on, it wouldn't hurt to try." She rolled her eyes.

"I can die trying." He groaned and went over to sit on the couch. He leaned back on the couch and slung an arm over his eyes. He was exhausted and it was only 8:30 in the morning! He heard shuffling and looked up to see Hermione slip off her robe, fold it up, settle it over her arms, pick up her bag and sling it over her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Come on _darling_."

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**Edit 1/13/2013 – the grammar is atrocious (shudders)! We have one more chapter left to go and I think that chapter was never finished.**_


	11. Abrupt Endings

_**Chapter 10 –**_ (Abrupt Endings)

Hermione stared at the door to the Great Hall. They were late because they thought it better to shock everyone silly with their _arrangements_. Hermione wished they could do this subtly. She had a feeling she was going to regret her deal with Draco. She sighed, unwilling to go in. Draco rolled his eyes and linked hands with her.

"If we don't go in now, we never will." She huffed slightly and walked closer to the door, it instantly opening by magic when she neared. "Remember," He said in all seriousness. "They only respect threats." Holding hands they walked in, pretending to talk about something interesting. Hermione ignored the whispers and the stares and just followed Draco to the Slytherin table. As soon as they reached it however the look on Draco's face was dark. They had of course stopped talking as soon as he looked over. She wondered why. She soon found out. Most of everyone was still staring, especially students from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Most of the others had taken up their conversations again. Draco having dragged her to the head of the table where a special seat was placed. Hermione remembered he sat there everyday. To her surprise Theodore Nott sat in the chair looking thoroughly comfortable and not the least bit concerned of the upcoming war.

"Nott why are you in my seat." Said Draco, the tone of an aristocrat snob dripping off his voice. Nott smiled lazily.

"I don't know." Draco's eyes were cold and thunderous.

"Vacate my seat immediately." Draco said his voice icy.

"Why?" Asked Nott stupidly. Out of the sight of the teachers, Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Nott.

"Move or I'll make you move." Nott, finally realizing the danger he was in, vacated the seat immediately.

"No need to get angry King, I was just keeping it warm for you." Draco glared as he moved out of the seat and sat a little ways down. Draco then looked at the person to the left of his chair.

"Move down." He snapped and quickly they all did. Draco tugged Hermione gently and she quickly sat, while he sat at his spot. Parkinson who was sitting at Draco's right looked absolutely furious.

"Drakie darling why does she get to sit at your left?" Draco didn't even spare her a glance.

"She is my girlfriend. Therefore by right she is placed at my left." Hermione decided it was best she stayed out of this for now. Especially when she had no idea what they were talking about.

"But Darling," She drawled. "I thought I was your girlfriend?"

"You thought wrong." Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you go out with her?" She screeched so the whole table could hear.

"It is my and Hermione's concern why we are going out. The only thing you have to worry about is whether you are making us angry or not."

"But why would I worry she can't do anything to me." Hermione's eye began to twitch and she clenched her jaw.

"Parkinson you are crossing the line now be quiet." Hissed Draco.

"No," She answered snottily. "I will not be quiet when that mudblood bitch is sitting in the Slytherin Queen's spot!" The entire Slytherin table was watching now looking slightly fearful for the Slytherin Princess. Especially when their king's eyes narrowed.

"Mudblood am I?" All eyes turned to Hermione who was glowering at Parkinson.

"Well of..."

"Shut up Parkinson!" Yelled Hermione her voice venomous. "Listen up because I will not repeat myself. If you call me a mudblood one more time I will transfigure you into a fly and torture you everyday. I will keep you in a bottle with little air holes. Every single day I will come to the bottle and shake it. Sooner or later I will rip of your wings and watch as you feebly squeak for help." She said this so quietly that only the closest of Slytherins could hear. Pansy stared at her, as did all the Slytherins that heard. Draco licked his lips slowly and stared slightly hungrily at her. "Am I understood Pansy dear?" Pansy gulped audibly.

"Yes Qu... Queen." Hermione looked at her food and began eating silently. She didn't notice the appraising looks she was receiving. Nor the look Draco was being given. The one that said they respected his decision. Hermione felt someone grab her hand and nearly jumped. Slowly relaxing, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was when he touched her. He lifted her hand above the table. Rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand with a thumb. Everyone noticed. She gave him a side ways glare, which was received with a smirk.

_**The Unintended End**_

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**Edit 1/13/2013 – Well, that's all the chapters. I'm sorry that it ended so abruptly. Here's what I remember having in mind for later:**_

_**Hermione would slowly get more adept and more comfortable using Dark Magic.**_

_**Hermione and Draco would begin to date for real.**_

_**Hermione meets Lucius and Narcissa formally and impresses them with her willingness to be a Dark Witch.**_

_**- That's all I had planned to that point. I'm sorry that it didn't go any farther and I wish I could re-ignite the spark for this story.**_

_**- I am embarrassed by the writing of this story, I must admit. My grammar is horrifying. At least, in the last couple of chapters, I had to correct less spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this (winces).**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Person Of A Strange Origin**_


End file.
